


Red Roses and Jonquils

by Fax_the_Tuxedo_Cat



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Minor Spoilers, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Problems, Unrequited Love, Yandere Yoosung Kim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fax_the_Tuxedo_Cat/pseuds/Fax_the_Tuxedo_Cat
Summary: Yoosung loved you. You didn't really love him. You loved Jumin.Yoosung doesn't take this well.Things get out of hand.





	1. Motherwort

He thought he had found the one. After all this time he finally found a girl to cure his loneliness. Countless days of playing games and avoiding school. That was until you waltzed into his life. You had helped fill a void in his soul. You were happy with him and he loved you. He was absolutely devoted to you to the point where he risked life and limb for you. Yoosung Kim absolutely loved and adored you. He treated you as if you were a goddess. He made you happy.  
Although being happy was never enough. You didn't just want to be happy, you wanted to be able to love him the way he loved you. You just couldn't bring yourself to do it. As hard as you tried you just couldn't love him. In the first 11 days you talked to him you thought you felt love. You thought you were falling for him, but in the days following the party you started to wonder if your feelings were just a product of your own loneliness. Had you just been lonely and craving affection? Did you really love Yoosung? Perhaps you just loved the idea of him. You weren't sure.  
You thought about what you could do to sort out your feelings. You decided to talk things out with a friend. You wanted someone who would have a mostly neutral opinion on love, someone who wouldn't breathe a word of your confessions to others, and you wanted that someone who was part of the RFA. After careful consideration you decided the best person you could share your feelings with was the trust fund kid himself. Jumin Han.

Even though his only experience with relationships was quite possibly with his hand, you felt Jumin could give you an unbiased opinion. At first you just texted him when he wasn't doing work or in a meeting. Then you arranged to have coffee with him to talk things over. After that you found yourself visiting his penthouse. Soon you found yourself wondering what your feelings towards Jumin were. It wasn't like you could just walk into his house and tell him that you were falling for him. To help figure out how you felt about Jumin you decided to try and spend more time with him. Maybe you just really enjoyed his company?  
The other members of the RFA took notice of your time with Jumin. Especially Zen. Zen once asked you if Jumin was trying to force you to stay with him like some kind of pet. You just joked with Zen about Jumin forcing you to wear a cat costume and call him master. Deep down somewhere you wished that were true, but you couldn't tell anyone that. You couldn't say a word about it as long as you were still with Yoosung. No matter how much you tried to just love Yoosung even remotely thoughts of Jumin always found their way into your mind.

Soon enough it was time for you to start planning the next party. You had certainly grown close with Jumin and you felt as if you were drifting from Yoosung. With each passing day you thought of leaving Yoosung, but you could never quite think of how you would tell him. How would he feel about all your feelings? Would he get mad? Or would he go back to how he was before he met you? There was no way you could let him down gently.  
Before you realized it the day of your second party rolled around. Everything was going smoothly and you were having a good time. You had been chatting with Jaehee and Zen about various things. Then you felt a tap on your shoulder. It was Jumin. You wondered what he could possibly want with you. He leaned down next to your ear and told you to follow him. He wanted to speak in private. Your first thought was that he had figured out your feelings for him. You quickly shoved that thought away as you followed him away from the party. Jumin led you to a nicely decorated sitting room away from the party. You wondered what he could possibly have to tell you if he had to lead you away from the party into a private room.  


Just as you were about to ask what was going on Jumin began to speak. He was calm but the look on his face told you he was serious about what he was saying. He told you that over the past few months he found himself falling in love with you and how he felt conflicted about it. He also mentioned how he was ashamed of falling for someone so easily, but before he could begin to ramble on about that you confessed how you felt about him. You told him that she had fallen in love with him and that he was the one you really wanted. Of course he knew about your feelings for Yoosung or rather your lack of feelings, but you told him again. This time you were the one who was prevented from rambling. You weren't cut off with words. Jumin had come to loom over you before he leaned down and silenced you with a kiss.  
It wasn't long or overly passionate but it was enough to silence you. Jumin admired the surprised look on your face for a moment before leaning down once more. The second time he kissed you definitely was more passionate than the first but it was cut short. Before you could pull away the door had opened and looking at the both of you was Yoosung. By the time you pulled away from Jumin's lips tears had already began to form in Yoosung's eyes.


	2. Belvedere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung is not having a good time.

By the time you pulled away from Jumin's lips tears had already began to form in Yoosung's eyes. He caught you. He knew. There was no way to deny this. He just saw the woman he loved under one of his best friends. There was no way you could just talk your way out of this. You had to tell him the truth. You couldn't pretend anymore, but you knew that it wasn't going to be easy. Before you could even begin to explain yourself to Yoosung he ran off with tears freely falling down his face.  
You couldn't tell which way he ran off to. By the time you pushed Jumin off of you Yoosung had ran off to god knows where. You just hoped he didn't run back to the party to get the other member of the RFA. If they saw all this it would probably make things even more complicated. Before you went to the party you sat down in one of the chairs in the sitting room to collect your thoughts. Jumin sat down next to you but you turned away from him. He was not someone you felt like talking to at the moment. Despite your lack of attention Jumin began to apologize. He was saying how unprofessional and reckless it was of him to kiss you in such a public place and things like that. Even though you weren't completely listening you never once heard him apologize for actually kissing you in the first place, he only apologized about the location and consequences it might cause. You were thinking about going back to the party to see what was happening and weather or not Yoosung was there crying his eyes out, but Jumin got up and left first.  
You sat in there in the sitting room alone listening to the muffled sounds of the party. It seemed to still be going fine but you couldn't hear everything. After a minute or so you heard someone knock on the doorway, You looked over to see Luciel standing there. He walked over to you and sat down in a chair across from you. The hacker looked you straight in the eyes and asked you what was going on. You tried to just tell him that everything was fine and that you'd handle it but Luciel put a hand on your shoulder. He looked you in the eyes again and explained what was happening back at the party. Yoosung had gone looking for you but he came back to the party a blubbering mess after a minute or so. Soon after Jumin had come back looking mildly annoyed and he went and got a glass of wine before sitting next to Jaehee. Then Zen told Luciel to look for you. Luciel asked you once more what was going on. All you told him was that there were some things you had to sort out with Yoosung and Jumin. With that you left the sitting room and went back to the party leaving the hacker mildly confused and alone. 

After you found your way back to the party you grabbed Yoosung and told him that you were going to leave early and you strongly suggested he join you. Yoosung followed you without protest and without saying goodbye. You told the rest of the RFA that you had to leave early and that they should keep the party going with out you two. Before you left the room you made eye contact with Jumin and you could tell he was definitely going to call you later. 

You got home with Yoosung and you started to change out of your party clothes before you talked with him. When you finished changing you sat down on your bed to collect your thoughts once more before explaining things to Yoosung. Once you felt you were ready you called Yoosung over to come sit next to you on the bed. You noticed his eyes were still red from crying. This wasn't going to be easy.  
At first your voice was shaky and you couldn't hold eye contact with Yoosung, but as you kept explaining you became less nervous. As you talked about everything, from the first party, to your visits with Jumin, all the way up to the events that had just transpired. With each word Yoosung seemed to be withdrawing into himself. He wasn't crying or denying any of story, he was just looking empty inside. It was as if the life was leaving his vibrant violet eyes. Despite his body language and lack of reaction, you finished your explanation. You watched his face for any sign of resentment or sadness, even anger would be understandable, but you saw nothing. He sat there as if still processing what you had just told him. After a few moments of agonizing silence Yoosung rose from the bed and he deeply inhaled. He looked at you dead in the eyes with a look you had never seen him with before, you couldn't tell if he was about to start crying or start yelling. Surprisingly he didn't do either. All he said was that if that's how you felt then he understood. He understood that Jumin was more desirable than he was. Jumin had money, status, and looks. Yoosung said he felt he had none of those things and he could tell why you might fall for Jumin. The look on Yoosung's face was all too calm. Before you could say anything in response Yoosung leaned down next to your ear and whispered. 

"I think I should pay Jumin a visit." 

Before you could react to what he had just said Yoosung walked out of the bedroom and you heard the front door open and close soon after. That single sentence swam around in your thoughts for a few moments. Just as you were about to get up your phone went off. It was Luciel. You didn't feel like talking to him but you at least looked at the message.

How's Yoosung doing?

You told Luciel that things went relatively fine but Yoosung left to go talk to Jumin. Luciel responded quickly as always.

I should call Jumin.  
Just in case.

Why would you do that Luciel?

Like I said before. Yoosung can be a bit of a yandere.

Now you realized why Yoosung was acting so detached. Then again did Yoosung really have the capacity to hurt Jumin at all? Would he maybe just argue with Jumin and then come home? You hoped that was the case. Yoosung's words replayed in your mind.

"I think I should pay Jumin a visit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Luciel for being a good friend. Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to comment!!


	3. Purple Pansy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock knock it's yandere Yoosung

Jumin was sitting at home enjoying an expensive glass of wine. After you left with Yoosung he excused himself not soon after. He needed to collect his thoughts and maybe think about his feelings more. What he had done was impulsive and a bit forceful but he couldn't make himself regret it. The feeling of your lips to the sight of having you under him. It drove him up the wall. As much as he tried to focus on sorting out his feelings he couldn't quite do it, every time he tried his mind would wander to less than appropriate subjects. He wanted to know just how far he could get if Yoosung hadn't walked in. Jumin knew these thoughts were wrong but they were hard to escape. He had fallen for you during the time you spent together. It was hard not to.  


While Jumin was still reflecting over his wine there was a knock at his door. One of his security guards walked in to inform him that Yoosung was waiting for him outside. Jumin decided to let him in.  


Jumin wordlessly watched Yoosung carefully so he could get a read on the situation. They just watched each other silently as if one noise would set off some terrible unforeseen consequence. It wasn't until Yoosung finally broke the silence with a deep inhale. Jumin sat up straight and gave Yoosung his full attention.  
"Stay away from her."

Jumin said nothing.

"I don't even want to see you so much as look in her direction." Yoosung looked at Jumin and awaited a response. 

"You can't just lock her up and expect her to stay with you forever. No girl wants to live like that Yoosung. It's not like you could restrict her from seeing me either."

Yoosung thought about Jumin's words for a moment.

"I just want you to know I blame you for this. I don't blame her at all. So if I catch you pulling something like that again I promise I'll do more than give you a stern warning."

Yoosung quickly got up to leave and while he was walking to the door he heard Jumin say something about his security but he left before Jumin could finish.

...  
...

You were sitting at home waiting for word from either Yoosung or Jumin. After Luciel mentioning Yoosung being a yandere you were on edge. Yoosung didn't seem like he could be violent but then again there was no real way to know what he was capable of. You thought about just calling Jumin yourself but you decided against it. If you called and he answered in front of Yoosung that could start even more problems. Instead you decided to just browse social media until someone contacted you first.  


After awhile you heard the front door open. That at least meant the police weren't here to tell you Yoosung had become a murderer. You went to greet him and ask how things went when he asked you weather or not you wanted to stay together. The sudden question caught you off guard. You did feel like you should leave him for the one you really loved but at the same time you couldn't leave Yoosung alone. He treated you so well and he had never given you a reason to resent him. You didn't think you could bring yourself to break up with him, so you just told him that you would stay with him for at least two more weeks and if things didn't work you would leave.  


This still didn't stop you from scheduling a meeting with Jumin for the next day. Besides since it was a meeting Jaehee would be there to make sure Jumin didn't try anything. You knew Yoosung wouldn't want to know you were going to see Jumin again so you decided to just tell him you had to go to the store. You would worry about the final details tomorrow but for now it was almost time to go to bed. As you felt your eyes get heavier thoughts of Yoosung and how he must have felt ran through your head. Even that wasn't enough to stop the occasional thought of Jumin finding it's way into your mind before you drifted of to sleep.  


Meanwhile Yoosung was still awake and talking to Luciel and Jaehee about the day's events. For just one day a lot had unfolded and come to light. It was as if his life had been put on overdrive. Yoosung never felt like he was doing anything wrong to you. He thought he was treating your right, but even that wasn't enough to compete with Jumin. Jumin could give you everything and anything. His first girlfriend and he was already loosing her within the span of a few months. He just couldn't figure out what he was doing wrong. You were too perfect for another man.  


If someone as faithful and devoted as Yoosung couldn't keep you then why would any other man even try? What chances did Jumin have when it came to losing you? If Yoosung couldn't keep you why would anyone else try? It seemed perfectly reasonable. If Yoosung couldn't have you then why should anyone else even have you? Not once did Yoosung stop to think about this new train of thought. None of his thoughts seemed abnormal. At the time it just seemed like he was being an overprotective boyfriend, which was normal. It wasn't like he was being violent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love MC yes I do  
> She's for me  
> Not for you 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	4. Datura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a nice day to have a meeting with Jumin Han.

The next morning was uneventful compared to the previous day. You barely said anything to Yoosung while you ate breakfast. It almost felt as if you were strangers in your own home. At about eleven you started to get ready for your meeting with Jumin. Jaehee had arranged a lunch meeting as it was the only opening Jumin had that day. You had to remind yourself that it was just a meeting and there was nothing to be worried about. It wasn't a date or anything, Jumin wouldn't try anything right? You just had to trust him that he had self control despite what he had done yesterday. Someone like him was raised to have manners and control even if it wavered occasionally. 

You looked at the time. It was 11:23, you were ahead of schedule so you finished getting ready and sat in the living room with Yoosung. At first Yoosung didn't acknowledge your presence and continued to watch whatever was on TV. Without turning from the screen he spoke up. "Where are you going this early on a Sunday?" 

You shifted in your seat a bit while you quickly tried to think of something that would require you to ready this much." Then you just blurted out something about RFA business with V. It wasn't your best excuse but it would have to work for the moment. As much as you didn't want to lie to Yoosung you felt like you had to. If he knew where you were going you felt like it would cause more problems than lying would. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him. After all ignorance is bliss right? 

Before you could be questioned further you got up and left. It might have seemed suspicious to leave like that but you could deal with the consequences later. Right now you had to text V to cover for you just in case Yoosung tried to ask V about you. It certainly felt wrong to be doing things behind Yoosung's back so soon after he caught you doing something you shouldn't. It was as if just one incident was turning you into a completely different person. Then again it was a lot to go through for someone you didn't love. Why did you feel so worried about betraying his trust. If anything shouldn't you be worried about how Jumin sees you? 

You drove to the C&R building where you would have lunch with Jumin. The drive wasn't anything noteworthy. You arrived at the building without incident which is always a good thing. You entered the building and talked to the receptionist at the front so you could get a visitor pass. The building's lobby somewhat reminded you of Jumin's penthouse, perhaps he hired the same interior decorator for both. Everything looked clean, modern, and symmetrical. The colors were mostly grey with accents of blue and black. It was very pleasing to the eye. You walked to the elevators and before you entered one you texted Jaehee that you has arrived. When you exited the elevator Jaehee was waiting for you there. "Whatever this meeting is about it sure has Mr.Han flustered. He keeps asking me how he looks and which chef he should have prepare lunch. It's quite unusual." 

It was amusing to hear that just a simple meeting with you was making Jumin act so out of the ordinary. It wasn't as if you were going on a date, it was just a lunch meeting. Even if you did wish it was a date it couldn't be. You were going to give Yoosung another chance first because he gave you another chance. Maybe you would fall out of love with Jumin or fall in love with Yoosung, perhaps both. You just wanted things to get sorted out. 

Jaehee led you to the meeting room you'd be using. It was certainly large for just the three of you. It also had floor to ceiling windows and a view of the city that probably looked absolutely gorgeous at night. Other than that the room looked like a basic meeting room with a long table that was lined with chairs and some basic decor. You and Jaehee sat down at the long table and she informed you that Jumin should arrive shortly. 

Not long after you had sat down Jumin came in looking somewhat annoyed but sharp as always. Your thoughts roamed as he came to sit down at the head of the table. Once he was seated he greeted you and thanked you for coming as any good business man would. Jaehee informed you of what was on the menu for the day's meeting and that it would be ready momentarily. You wondered if Jumin would let Jaehee stay for lunch especially since you wouldn't be discussing actual business matters, you hoped she would stay. If she was there she would probably prevent Jumin from doing anything like yesterday. As much as you did like what initially happened it was still giving you conflicting feelings, you did love Jumin but you didn't want to hurt Yoosung. Your thoughts were cut short by the arrival of lunch. Jumin had the chef prepare a soup and two sandwiches to keep things simple. Soon after your food was set down Jaehee excused herself from the meeting and left the room. 

Now that Jaehee was gone you worried about Jumin's self control. As well as your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaehee needs to be the adult supervision for those adults.  
> Thanks for reading!!


	5. Tuberose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin Han is very frustrating sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend you read most of this chapter away from small children.

You weren't sure who you trusted less, Jumin or yourself. The air certainly felt charged with some kind of energy now that Jaehee was gone. It was hard to tell if the energy was negative or positive and on top of that Jumin's face wore the stoic expression he always had. You didn't know how to initiate a conversation or where you should start. You didn't want to say the wrong thing or say anything that would give Jumin the wrong idea. Until you could think about what you should say you decided to focus on the food in front of you even if you weren't very hungry. Without warning Jumin broke the silence first. 

"You schedule lunch with me to talk but here you are silently avoiding me. If I would've know this is how things were going to be I would've let assistant Kang stay here." 

Once again you couldn't think of what to say immediately. Jumin knew exactly how to frustrate you didn't he? It sure felt that way. Then you decided that you should just tell him what was going on with Yoosung. Jumin listened intently, he even put his lunch down so he could give you his full attention. You finished explaining and looked at him expectantly. 

"Well funny you should mention that little visit he payed me. Really all he did was give me a lecture that lasted not even 10 minutes. Nothing you should worry about my dear." 

Did you just hear Jumin correctly? Did he just use an affectionate nickname for you? Is he feeling fine? Something like that was so unlike him. Then again there had been things you had been doing that were very unlike you as well. You decided to try and direct the conversation back to Yoosung. 

"Well as of right now I'm still together with Yoosung so I think I'll just worry about you." 

Jumin made eye contact with you. His eyes had almost a predatory look to them, the intensity in his grey eyes was almost unbearable. 

"And why would you have to worry about me? If anything Yoosung should be the one who is worried." 

You weren't given time to respond because within the span of a few seconds Jumin got out of his chair and was once again kissing you without warning. What had you done to the calm and collected Jumin Han to deteriorate his self control so much. You weren't exactly displeased with this development but it was certainly risky. Jumin must have felt the same way because he pulled away and stood over you. He started to ramble an apology but you stopped him by standing up and putting your finger to his lips. The intensity that was in Jumin's eyes was still present but now it was mixed with a darkness. You had never seen Jumin so undone like this. In the back of your mind something told you to think about Yoosung but you quickly pushed that thought away when Jumin started to speak again. He leaned close to your ear and whispered. 

"If Yoosung wanted other men to stay away from you he should've marked you as his by now, but I look at your beautiful neck and I don't see any such marks." 

Now you were certain Jumin knew exactly how to frustrate you. 

"If he's not careful someone else just might steal you away." 

Jumin's mouth went from being next to your ear to being on your neck. You could tell he was holding back from actually leaving a mark on your skin. Even he knew that if he were to leave a visible mark it would land you both in more trouble. This still didn't stop him from going lower towards your chest. He then surprised you by moving you to lay on top of the table next to your long forgotten food. Once again he was over you and he moved from your chest to your mouth. This kiss was borderline ferocious, you could feel that he was releasing all his pent up frustration into this kiss. His hands were running through your hair and he was moving against you putting his whole body into the kiss. Even with all the the ferocity and roughness you wanted him to be closer to you so you pulled him even closer by wrapping your legs around his waist. Soon after Jumin pulled up for air. He was breathing heavily and you were too. Even after all that you could still feel yourself wanting more. 

"You look so perfect laying on the boardroom table looking disheveled like that." 

It hadn't occurred to you just how messy you must have looked after letting Jumin have his way with you. Not that you were currently complaining. Then you had an idea. Why not turn the tables on Mr. Trust Fund Kid. You unwrapped your legs from his waist and you started to get up. He began to object but you silenced him with a quick peck on his lips. You stood up and pushed Jumin into a chair behind him. He looked up at you as if he was challenging you to keep going. You gladly accepted his challenge by sitting down directly on his lap and making a point of grinding into his lap once you sat down. He responded with a gasp and a buck of his hips. It was now apparent to you that your previous activities had caused him to become very much aroused. 

Just as you were going to return the attention he had been giving you there was a knock at the door. You both froze where you were. Jumin cleared his throat and he asked who was knocking. It was Jaehee. Jumin told her to come back in ten minutes. You wondered if she would grow suspicious of what had just happened. Jumin told you to quickly straighten out your clothing to avoid any more suspicion. He straightened himself out as well and made sure to sit back in his chair. 

Almost exactly ten minutes later Jaehee came into the room. You tried your best to act as if everything was normal and you weren't doing anything out of the ordinary. You excused yourself from the room and sat outside of the meeting room. Now that you weren't in Jumin's presence you took a moment to think about what you had just done. It was wrong. You realized that if Yoosung found out he might never trust you again much less stay in a relationship with you. You needed to talk things out but you certainly weren't about to do it with Jumin. If anything you had just further complicated your situation with him rather than remedy it like you intended to do. The only person you could probably talk to right now was Luciel but first you were going to go home and see how Yoosung was doing. Maybe talking to Yoosung could help you forget about your guilt or it would amplify it. 

You went back into the meeting room and said your goodbyes. You made your way to the lobby without incident. The drive home was also uneventful. You got home to find Yoosung at his computer. 

"So how was your meeting with V?" 

"It was fine." 

"If you say so." 

Yoosung went back to his computer. He seemed to believe you enough so you went to to change into something more comfortable. When you came back to the living room Yoosung was no longer sitting oh his computer. He was sitting on the sofa as if he was awaiting your return. 

"You know for a meeting with V you smell an awful lot like Jumin's cologne."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing gets past Yoosung.  
> Thanks for reading!!


	6. Pennyroyal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ding dong yandere Yoosung is back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does include Yoosung getting yandere and some might consider his actions in this chapter to be domestic violence so I am warning you now. You can skip this chapter if that makes you uncomfortable.

You had been caught. One little detail you neglected would be your downfall. You probably had the scent of Jumin's cologne all over you after being pressed up against him. You couldn't meet Yoosung's gaze so you just stood there waiting for him to do something, anything. It was all your fault for not having enough self control to stop Jumin, you acted like a teenager who was left unsupervised for too long. Both of you did. Yoosung didn't deserve someone like you at all. He was too loving for someone like you. All these thoughts began to overwhelm you. Tears started to fall from your eyes and your knees felt like giving out. It was too much for you all at once. Yoosung got of the sofa and grabbed you before you fell. He brought you to sit on his lap while he held you.

"Shhhhhh. It's fine. I'm here now. There's no need to worry."

He kept saying things like that while he stroked your hair in an effort to calm you. It worked but you were still worried he would get mad.

"I'm not mad at you right now, I'm mad at Jumin. He already knew he should stay away from you but he went ahead and disobeyed me. But don't you worry I'll make sure he never does something like that again."

"No Yoosung it's not his fault. I'm the one who arranged the meeting not him I didn't even try to stop his advances."

"Advances?"

Yoosung's expression shifted to something very serious. You shouldn't have said that. You quickly started to ramble an apology, but you could tell it wasn't getting to him. His eyes looked cold and distant it was a far cry from the usual vitality in his violet eyes.

"Why is it that everyone I love gets taken from me? First it was Rika and now they want you. I won't let them take you from me."

It was as if Yoosung had entered a trance. He was now muttering things about not letting anyone get near you. It was so unlike him and it was terrifying. You pulled yourself away from him and ran to the bedroom. You locked the door and you began to look frantically for your phone. You hear him try to open the door.

"Why are you trying to lock me out? I'm only trying to keep us together. Jumin is the one trying to tear us apart not you."

This behavior was as far from normal as he could get. Luckily you found your phone. You quickly called the first person on your call log. It was Jumin. Why did it have to be him? If Yoosung heard him it would probably set him off further. You could still hear Yoosung outside the door but he wasn't trying to get in. Jumin didn't pick up and you weren't sure if it was a blessing or a problem.

"I just want you to be happy and for you to be completely mine in return. Is that too much to ask? This is all for you. He is the problem not you."

Next you tried to call Luciel. He picked up on the second ring. Before he could finish saying hello You began to tell him what was happening. Despite how fast you were talking Luciel seemed to understand that you were in trouble and he needed to get you.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, hang tight and don't let him in."

He hung up and you put your phone in your pocket. You were sure Yoosung had heard you on the phone.

"Who was that? Are you trying to leave and make things worse? Why don't you want to stay by my side? I've given you everything I can. Is that not enough for you?"

You started to cry again but this still didn't stop Yoosung from talking.

"I already know you don't love me but you could at least pretend to be happy. I promise you don't need Jumin or anyone else for that matter."

This was too much. You had to leave. You weren't sure if you could make a break for it but you realized there was a fire escape that was accessible from the bathroom. Before you put your plan in action you texted Luciel that you would try to wait for him in a different building and that he was allowed to track your location to find you. After sending the text you went into the bathroom and locked the door. Next you had to reach the window that was a bit high up on the wall. In the process you accidentally kicked some things over but you knew Yoosung had heard it. You scrambled to get out the window but you heard the bedroom door and you knew you weren't going to make it out in time. You braced yourself to run as soon as Yoosung opened the door. He opened the door just as you predicted but when you ran out he was waiting for you. The force of you coming at full speed tackled him to the ground but he wrapped his arms around you before you could pull away. For someone who played a lot of games on the computer Yoosung had surprising strength and stamina.

You heard someone banging on the front door. It must have been Luciel. He got here amazingly fast but you weren't about to complain.

"Luciel don't mind the door just come get me!"

This seemed to enrage Yoosung even further. Someone was here to quite literally take you away and that was exactly the kind of thing Yoosung was trying to prevent.

"Why did you call him here? Why are you so upset with me?"

Yoosung's tone had an edge to it. If you weren't fearing for your safety before you certainly were now. It took a lot of struggling but you broke free of Yoosung's grip. Once you were free you ran to the front door with Yoosung close behind you. As quickly as you could you unlocked the door. Yoosung grabbed you as you tried to open the door but Luciel was able to push in.

"Yoosung let go of her right now."

Luciel was clearly very worried about the situation before him but he kept his voice calm.

"No I won't let you take her away from me! I already lost Rika. I can't stand losing her too! I can't let you steal her from me!"

Yoosung tightened his grip on your arm. You were positive it was going to leave a mark but you didn't care about that. You just wanted to get away from him. As if reading your mind Luciel pried Yoosung off of you.

"Run! I'll take care you Yoosung! My car should be waiting outside!"

You obeyed Luciel without hesitation and ran outside before Yoosung could follow.

Luciel was trying to hold down Yoosung to give you enough time to get to the safety of his car. Yoosung was starting to get desperate and flail his arms in an attempt to hit Luciel. Without warning Luciel let go of Yoosung and ran back to his car giving Yoosung no time to react. This left Yoosung bewildered and dazed on the floor. By the time he got up Luciel was long gone with you and taking you to safety. Yoosung didn't even close the door. He just sat alone on the sofa.

He wondered what had just come over him. It was as if he was set of by the mere scent of Jumin's cologne. Either way Yoosung knew his behavior was in excusable. He had just hurt the woman he loved. He probably traumatized her as well. As Yoosung started to think of his actions and their implications he began to cry. Weather it was from stress or from something else he didn't entirely care. All he knew is that he had to fix things with you and he was going to do it.

_No matter what._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of hard to write so I hope it came out well. Also my internet went down halfway through writing this.  
> Thanks for reading!!


	7. Milkvetch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defender of justice 707 to the rescue   
> also Jumin

The only sounds in Luciel's car were you quietly sobbing in the passenger seat and a song faintly playing on the radio. You had only escaped with the clothes on your back and your phone in your pocket. Yoosung had snapped because of you. If you hadn't gone behind his back it never would've happen. He treated you like you were a princess, before this point he hadn't even raised his voice in your direction, but now you were afraid of him. If you didn't love him before you certainly didn't love him now. You were trying to take your mind off what had just happened so you turned up the radio to help drown your thoughts. Up to this point Luciel hadn't said a word. He probably thought you needed space.

It wasn't until you were almost to his house that he finally spoke up.

"Since I had to go pick you up on such short notice I don't really have someplace ready for you to stay in. Would you be fine with just hanging out in the kitchen while I clean the place up? You can have some Honey Buddha Chips if you want, but if you want other food it'll take a little while to get here."

You just quietly nodded your head with everything he said. You were still too shaken to try and hold a normal conversation.

You arrived at Luciel's bunker home without incident which you were very thankful for. He led you through the elaborate security and into his home. It wasn't as messy as you thought it would be but then again Luciel did say he had a maid. You sat down at the kitchen table and just let yourself start crying without restraint. Luciel wasn't sure what he should do so he just put a hand on your back and hoped that might help calm you. He didn't blame you for breaking down like this, after all you had just been attacked by the man who claimed to love you. Then again Luciel always had a feeling that if Yoosung ever reached his limit he might become scary, but that was still no excuse for his behavior. After a bit your crying had become less intense and Luciel decided he could go clean up the house a bit.

Once you calmed down more you took up Luciel's offer of Honey Buddha Chips. While you quietly ate a bag of the chips your phone started ringing. You had almost completely forgotten about it. You pulled it out of your pocket and looked to see who was calling. It was Jumin. You answered.

"H-hello?"

Your voice was shakier than you would've liked it.

"Are you feeling fine? Are you safe?"

Why would Jumin be worried about your safety? You hadn't even mentioned anything yet. All you had given him was a shaky hello.

"I'm..."

You paused for a second.

"Fine. I'm with Luciel right now."

"Yes. He informed me you were there. He also briefly mentioned something about Yoosung attacking you. I just want to know if you're safe now."

"Jumin you know as well as I do that Luciel's home is one of the safest places to be in an emergency."

You heard Jumin take a deep breath as if he was steadying himself.

"I'm going to tell Assistant Kang I'm leaving early. I need to see you for myself or I'll be on edge all day."

Before you could object Jumin hung up on you. Maybe talking to Jumin would help calm your nerves a bit. You hoped it would. You got up to find Luciel and tell him that Jumin was coming over as well.

"Well I guess you can blame me for that. I'm the one who told him about what happened. If you don't want to see him I understand."

"No. I think having him here might be a good thing."

Luciel looked at you with a bit of confusion but he shrugged and went back to clearing a space for you.

* * *

Jumin arrived about an hour after he called. Once he came in the door he made a beeline to where you were sitting. He came at you so fast he startled you and you dropped your bag of Honey Buddha Chips. Jumin hesitated for a moment before he embraced you. He stoked your hair and gently rocked from side to side. You weren't sure if he was trying to comfort you or himself. You heard Luciel clear his throat. 

"Jumin I know you're glad to see her but I don't think she appreciates getting smothered." 

Jumin let you go and muttered some kind of apology. Once again his perfect manners were starting to crumble. 

"Luciel can I speak with her privately somewhere?" 

This briefly reminded you of your activities with him earlier. It seemed that every time you were alone with him something came undone between the both of you. The rational part of your brain told you that you should remain where Luciel could see you, but your body disagreed. You just wanted to feel the comforting heat of his body and see where that would go. It seemed wrong to feel this way so soon after what happened with Yoosung. You justified it to yourself as just being stress relief this time. 

Suddenly you felt yourself being led somewhere by Jumin. You didn't even remember hearing Luciel say anything. It was just one moment you were deep in thought and the next you were being pulled away. Jumin led you to a room full of computer screens. There was a large desk with a black leather office chair. It must be the room where Luciel gets his hacking done. Once inside Jumin locked the door. You sat down in the leather chair awaiting Jumin's next move. At first he just looked at you before he broke the silence. 

"I know this is extremely forward of me and so soon after you went through something stressful but I want to help you relax. How I do it is up to you." 

"Well we could just sit and talk to the point where I become a sobbing mess again. Or we could continue what we were doing at lunch." 

"I certainly don't want to see your beautiful face in tears while you recount what just happened." 

Jumin stood in front of you now. His eyes starting to reflect the look they had when you were in the boardroom. The only difference was this time you initiated the kiss. This time you were the one releasing the pent up frustration. All the feelings you had, both negative and positive, were being poured into this. You both pulled away for air. 

You had a feeling that you had a lot of stress that needed to be released and you were glad that Jumin was here to help. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Jumin Han just does not know how to keep it in his pants. We need Luciel to throw holy water on him or something.  
> Thanks for reading!!


	8. Spanish Jasmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin is a good method of stress relief and Luciel is being himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I recommend staying away from small children

You had pulled away from another heated kiss with Jumin. In the past 24 hours you had made out with Jumin Han more times than you ever had in the past few months with Yoosung. Not that you wanted to think about him at the moment. All you wanted to focus on was the wonderful attention Jumin was now giving to your neck. You could feel him trying to leave a mark on your skin this time. He had no reason to hold back from marking you as his this time around. A lot could change in a few hours. As much as you loved being a panting and moaning mess you wanted to return the favor. You wanted to see the this man squirm underneath you. In a near perfect repeat of your lunch activities you go up and pushed him into the chair you had once occupied. You stood over him with a smirk on your face.

"You know Jumin for something like this your awfully overdressed."

"I believe you are as well my dear. I think we should fix that.

Jumin reached for the hem of your top but before he could pull it up you stopped him.

"You seem to have forgotten who is in charge here darling."

You started to undo his tie and he didn't stop you. You took this as a sign to continue. After his tie was off you moved to unbuttoning his waistcoat. Why did this man love wearing three-piece suits so much? Next was his dress shirt. You decided to tease him a bit with each button you undid by running your hands lightly over the skin you exposed. You could tell it was driving him crazy to feel such a light touch only for you to pull away. You made it about halfway through the buttons until Jumin spoke up.

"As much as I don't want to rush you I feel like the longer this takes the more likely Luciel is to knock on the door."

"You're right. I'll move faster."

This time you unbuttoned the rest of his shirt as fast as you could. Without pausing you went to unzipping his pants. There was a slight bulge waiting for you there. You didn't bother with pulling down his pants you just unzipped and unbuttoned them, but you didn't bring out his arousal quite yet. This seemed to irritate him a bit. You then pulled away from him a bit and took a step back. He raised one eyebrow to question you but he got his answer as soon as you started undressing. Once you were completely naked you went back over to him. If Jumin wasn't completely hard before he certainly was now.

You sat on Jumin's lap, you felt Jumin stir under you. You started to make out with him once more but this time you took special care to try and get a moan out of Jumin by grinding into him. It wasn't until you moved from making out with him to sucking on his neck that you got a sound out of him. It was more of a mewl than a moan but it was a sound nonetheless. You wanted to get more sounds out of him but he stopped you.

"Once again. As much as I want this to last we can't keep Luciel waiting forever."

"Well how about I skip straight to the part where I give you the ride of a lifetime?"

"That sounds like a great offer, but I thought this was about your stress relief. Not mine."

"Well then you better make it a good ride for me too Jumin."

You got off of his lap so you could finally free his shaft from the confines of his underwear. For a second you were intimidated by the size of him. Perhaps you shouldn't have skipped so much foreplay, but you convinced yourself that you could take it. Maybe it just looks so big because you're so close to it. That must be it. Just as you were about to get up to sit on Jumin's lap once more, you heard a voice by the door.

"That's a nice dick you got there Jumin."

It was Luciel. He had caught you naked with Jumin's dick by your face. Both of you were frozen in place. It took a second but Jumin finally spoke up.

"Luciel what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I live here and I have the key. You know if you two are going to get it on can you please not do it in my chair? I'd appreciate that."

Despite the fact that you were far from decent you scrambled out of the room with your clothes in hand and Jumin close behind you.

"If you two are that desperate to bone you can use my bed. I'll just make Mary Vanderwood clean it up for me."

Jumin quickly thanked Luciel and stared to walk in the direction of the bedroom with you trailing behind. Once you both were safely in the bedroom Jumin already started to kiss your neck in an effort to bring back the mood, but it was quickly interrupted by Luciel shouting.

"If you kids need protection or lube there's some in my bedside table!"

For a brief second you wondered how often Luciel used those things but you quickly dismissed it. All you wanted to focus on was Jumin and the wonderful stress relief he was about to provide you with.

* * *

Luciel was inspecting his chair before sitting on it. He was very glad there were no questionable stains on the chair. He was also grateful for the author not using an explicit rating in this work because that would've led to stains. Once he deemed the chair fit for use Luciel sat down and started to work on secret agent things. He didn't get very far because his phone started ringing. He looked over to see who was calling. It was Yoosung. Luciel knew that if he answered it could lead to more trouble so he declined the call and went back to work. He was once again interrupted by his phone. It was still Yoosung but this time he was spamming Luciel with texts.

**Why did you take her from me?**

**Do you not want us to be happy?**

**I'll do whatever it takes to get her back.**

**Don't ignore me Luciel.**

**Do you hear me?**

**Do not ignore me.**

**Do NOT ignore me.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang that Luciel with his 4th wall breaks and cock blocking.  
> Thanks for reading!!


	9. Rosebay Oleander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luciel steps out to get breakfast for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took awhile and it's short but I'll explain later. Read the chapter first then I'll tell you why this is the way it is!

The next morning you woke up alone in Luciel's bed. There was a note on the pillow next to you that had your name on it in neat cursive handwriting. You grabbed it and began to read it.

_I'm sorry I can't join you this morning especially after what we did last night but I had many meetings to attend to this morning. I hope you can forgive me for leaving you lonely this morning but I promise I'll have you brought to my penthouse this evening after work. Don't hesitate to contact me if something comes up while I'm gone._

_-Jumin_

 

You were a bit disappointed by the fact that you wouldn't be spending the morning with Jumin but you understood. Being the heir to a major company was a very busy job after all. Before you sat in Luciel's bed all day you got up and started your morning routine as best you could. Once you finished getting somewhat ready you made your way to Luciel's kitchen for breakfast. You looked through his cupboards and his fridge but all you could find was chips and soda. You decided to look for Luciel and ask him if you could order food or run to a grocery shop nearby. You looked for Luciel in every room you knew existed in his home, but you couldn't find so much as a trace of him. There wasn't even an empty bag of chips or a stray can of soda laying around. The whole situation was unsettling to say the least. You decided to try and call Luciel. 

The phone rang twice before there was an answer. 

"Hello? Luciel are you there?"

There was a brief moment of silence on the other end.

"Oh are you awake? I'm out getting some breakfast for you right now. I wasn't sure when you'd wake up so I left a little while ago. Sorry about that!"

It was a relief to hear Luciel's voice on the other end. For a moment you had been fearing the worst.

"It's fine. I was just worried because when I woke up I couldn't find you and everything was neat and clean. It was odd."

"My maid probably came by earlier then. Nothing to worry about. Anyway I have to go now!"

Luciel hung up before you could respond.

You still had a feeling of uneasiness nagging you. It was as if despite Luciel's reassurances you couldn't bring yourself to believe him. Everything was just the slightest bit off about the situation. You had to trust Luciel though. Right? Then again listening to your instincts usually worked out well. 

* * *

 

After half an hour or so after Luciel hung up on you your hunger had reached an unbearable point. You went so far as to eat a bag of Honey Buddha Chips. It wasn't breakfast, but it was food nonetheless. Even after the meal, if it could be called that, your were hungry and there was still no sign of Luciel. It was making that uneasiness you had worse. It was almost a feeling of dread at this point. From the stillness of the house to the uncharacteristic cleanliness of the place, not to mention the brief call with Luciel and his following radio silence. It all just rubbed you the wrong way.

More time passed. You were past the point of uneasiness. It was now more akin to a drowning sense of worry. It had been nearly an hour and a half since Luciel had hung up on you. You tried to justify his long absence to yourself.

Maybe he was stuck in really bad traffic.

Perhaps something happened to the breakfast he ordered for you.

What if he just ran into someone he knew and lost track of time talking to him.

There were plenty of reasons he could be taking such a long time.

Right?

* * *

Just before the two hour mark you heard a car come into Luciel's garage. It was a relief. Until you opened the door to the garage.

You didn't see a flashy car pulling in. Far from it actually. It was instead the beat up old car of a college student.

You immediately reached for your phone and frantically called Jumin's number.

One ring.

_The car in the garage parked._

Two rings.

_The engine shut off._

Three rings.

_The driver door opens._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is long overdue because while I was writing this chapter my laptop charger broke and my laptop died. I took awhile to buy one because chargers aren't cheap. Then once I was up and running life stuff got in my way and I decided to rewrite this chapter. I probably rewrote the beginning six different times. The chapter is so short because I'm still busy with life stuff and I will be until about mid December. After that regular updates will hopefully resume along with longer chapters. Anyway thanks for sticking with me this far.   
> Once again,  
> Thanks for reading!!


	10. Dianthus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung causes problems. Luciel is friend of the year. Jumin is there too.

Luciel really did go out to get breakfast. There was a local cafe about 10 minutes away that he heard had good food and decided to grab something from there. The cafe itself was in an outdoor mall so he had to park in a parking garage since the parking lot closest to the cafe was full. It was a minor inconvenience but it wasn't too bad of a walk. There were a few people in line since he got there at the tail end of the breakfast rush. The girl at the counter was friendly and she got the order right. Luciel payed for the food and left a good tip in the tip jar at the counter. With the food in hand Luciel made his way back to the parking garage.

The first mistake Luciel made that morning was going to a cafe that was within walking distance to Yoosung's apartment during the breakfast rush. After that Luciel drove in a flashy car that attracted everyone's attention, especially if that someone is not exactly pleased with you. His final mistake that morning was putting on his headphones on the way back to the parking garage. This gave Yoosung the opportunity to follow Luciel undetected into a nearly empty parking garage. By the time they were in the garage Yoosung put his plan into action. As soon as Luciel got into the parking garage elevator Yoosung followed him in and when Luciel turned around it was too late.

"If you know what's good for you you'll leave this elevator with me and take me to her."

"Yoosung you know you don't stand a chance against me right?"

Yoosung just shook his head and looked Luciel up and down and completely neglected the fact that Luciel is a trained special agent.

When the elevator door opened Yoosung was on the floor but he quickly got up and made a break for Luciel's car. Yoosung grabbed onto the rear view mirror and ripped it off trying to hold on while Luciel grabbed his legs. The damage to his car made Luciel furious. Before Yoosung could collect himself Luciel landed a blow to Yoosung's jaw.

"That's for my mirror you asshole! Give me your keys! I can't drive this car with a broken mirror or I'll get pulled over! I'm taking yours for now. I can see why your girlfriend ran away from you now."

Yoosung just reached into his pocket and threw his keys at Luciel's feet.

"Thanks. I'll call Vanderwood and have 'em pick you up. Also I'm going to make you pay for my mirror."

With that Luciel walked away with Yoosung's keys and food still in hand. If Luciel couldn't fight a heartbroken college student with breakfast in hand, then what kind of special agent would he be? 

It was a little bit of a walk to  find the parking lot where Yoosung had parked his car, but he evetually found it. It was old and a bit dented and not nearly as nice as the car Yoosung had just damaged but it would do. Luciel unlocked it and got into the driver seat. Before he could leave he texted Vanderwood about what had just happened and that Yoosung needed to be picked up and possibly detained. Luciel also called the other members of the RFA to alert them about Yoosung's behavior in case he tried to reach out to them.

**Jumin: I'll be sure to put security on high alert here. Let me know if you need any at your house.**

**Zen: I feel like we aren't getting the whole story here! Why would he go crazy like this so suddenly??**

**Jaehee: This does seem a bit suspicious**

**Zen: I didn't even know they broke up!**

**Jumin: Perhaps we can all discuss it later. I have work to do now.**

_**Jumin Han has left the chatroom.** _

**Zen: He left so quickly. ;;**

**707: The breakfast I got is getting cold now c u guys**

**_707 has left the chatroom._ **

Luciel looked at the time and was surprised to see how much time had passed. He had been gone for almost an hour and a half, and with traffic the way it is he wouldn't be home for another 30 minutes.

* * *

One ring.

_The car in the garage parked._

Two rings.

_The engine shut off._

Three rings.

_The driver door opens._

Four rings.

_The driver steps out of the car._

You end the call as a wave of relief washes over you. Seeing Luciel step out of that car was exactly what you needed at that moment. You wait for him to enter the house before asking what had happened to him.

"I'll tell you while you eat the breakfast I got. It's cold now though so I suggest you warm it up."

Luciel told you everything that happened while he was out. As you listened to his story you realized how serious the situation with Yoosung is. It made you wonder how much farther Yoosung might go. After you finished your food you wondered how you hadn't seen the chatroom Luciel mentioned, your phone was on full volume, but you never saw a notification for it. It was possible that the app had just glitched and didn't tell you about it. You decided to tell Luciel about it later for now you just wanted to relax. The two hours he was gone for were some of the most stressful hours of your life.

* * *

 

At about 5:00pm you got a text from Jumin

**Do you want to spend the night at my penthouse? I could have Driver Kim pick you up right now.**

The idea of spending a night with Jumin was very appealing, but you wondered if it would be the safest course of action. You told Jumin that you would ask Luciel if it would be safe to do that first.

**I'm sure it will be fine. Luciel told me he had Yoosung detained.**

That was certainly comforting considering what had just happened. You told Jumin that you had to run some things by Luciel considering safety, but otherwise you were fine with spending the night in the penthouse.

**Driver Kim is on his way then. See you tonight.**

Luciel assured you that he would keep an eye on you and the situation with Yoosung. There was a chance that Yoosung might be released overnight but if that happened everyone would be alerted. All these precautions just to keep Yoosung away from you might seem extreme to others, but to you it still didn't seem like enough. You had heard of people having crazy exes but you never thought it would get this bad with Yoosung. You didn't think such a sweet person like him was capable of something like this. 

You asked yourself if he would've acted like this if you had broken up with him normally instead of ultimately cheating on him. It was possible but you weren't sure. Why did you have to fall into what you think might be love with Jumin. Why not with the sweet veterinarian to be who treated you like the center of his universe. Before you could continue your introspection Driver Kim arrived. You said goodbye to Luciel and thanked him for letting you stay at his place and all the other things he did for you in the past 24 hours.

Jumin's penthouse was in the downtown area of the city. It was about a 45 minute drive with the rush hour traffic. Being stuck in the city traffic allowed you to spend time looking up at all the buildings and notice all the details of the city. The people in the streets and the other cars on the road, you wondered if any of them had been through a situation like yours before. Many intersections later you finally arrived at your destination. You got out of the car and thanked Driver Kim for the ride. You got into the elevator and pressed the button to get to the penthouse. The ride up gave you a chance to take a deep breath and try to calm your nerves. The thought of Yoosung trying to go after Luciel or anyone else in the RFA was an unsettling one. Instead of focusing on thoughts like that you instead decided to keep a clear mind and breath deeply on your elevator ride.

The elevator doors opened and you stepped into the penthouse. Elizabeth 3rd greeted you by sniffing your feet and rubbing up against your legs. You weren't sure about what you should do in the empty penthouse. At least you were pretty sure it was empty. There didn't seem to be anyone else except for you and Elizabeth 3rd. Finally you decided to sit down on Jumin's large sofa and try watching some TV. The show you had decided on was fairly uninteresting and you decided to instead try calling Jumin. He didn't pick up but he did send you a text a few minutes later.

**I just got out of a late meeting. I should be home in about 20 minutes.**

You couldn't wait for Jumin to come home. Not only were you slightly uneasy in the quiet of his empty penthouse, you were also hoping he might be able to provide a bit of stress relief for you. Since it seemed like every time you were alone together something exciting happened the thought of a night in his penthouse was full of possibilities. At least this time you didn't have to worry about being in Luciel's bed, or having to worry about doubts Jumin might have. You erased all of those the night before, you also realized how inexperienced with women he actually is. You weren't entirely surprised by his lack of experience in bed but you were glad he was a quick learner. Before your thoughts could wander much further you saw a chatroom had opened. It was Jaehee and Zen talking about Yoosung. You decided that talking about him might not be best for you at the moment so you refrained from entering.

Instead you went back to trying to watch TV. There was still nothing good on but it would have to do. When the show you were watching was almost over you heard the elevator open. Out stepped Jumin Han looking a bit tired but otherwise happy to see you. Elizabeth 3rd went up to him with her tail in the air and rubbed up against him. You also went over to him and embraced him. It was good to see him after such a long day. Unsure what to do he gently patted your head and returned your embrace. You hoped the evening would hold more than just an embrace out side the elevator.

Although before anything of that nature could happen you thought Jumin might want to relax after work. You let go of him and went back to sitting on the sofa. He followed you and sat down on the opposite end of the sofa. He undid his tie and let out a long sigh.

"So what would you like to do this evening?"

"Well I kind of just wanted to relax with you for now and maybe later we could do some other things" You told him with a special emphasis on other things.

Jumin just raised one eyebrow. You weren't sure if that was a positive or negative reaction.

"I think we could do that tonight, but first I think we should have dinner. I'm sure the food at Luciel's house wasn't exactly the best for you today. Just let me know what you want and I'll have it brought up."

This evening would probably be one of the most luxurious in your life.

* * *

After dinner you and Jumin had decided to sit on the sofa and cuddle while a random movie played on the TV. It was now around 7:30pm and everything felt normal. It felt right, it felt natural, it felt like you had may nights like this with Jumin before. It further cemented your feelings for the Trust Fund Kid. Maybe that wasn't so bad. Sadly the moment wasn't meant to last as Luciel started texting you.

**Important info:**

**Yoosung will be let out of detainment tomorrow morning!!**

**I will keep an eye on him**

**Anyway have fun with Jumin ;) lololol**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this extra long chapter was worth the wait! I really hope you guys like this story and I'm thankful for every kudos and comment I get from everyone! Don't be afraid to talk to me on tumblr as well (fax-the-tuxedo-cat.tumblr.com) come talk to me about this story or anything else! So once again I really do appreciate you guys for sticking with me!  
> As always,  
> Thanks for reading!!


	11. Larch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ring ring it's Yandere Yoosung

Tuesday morning you once again woke up in an empty bed that wasn't your own. At least this time it wasn't Luciel's bed this time. As you tried to rub the sleepiness out of your eyes you heard your phone go off on the bedside table. There were 3 missed calls from Yoosung and Luciel had just sent you a message.

**Yoosung was released this morning at 7:00 but don't worry! I'm keeping tabs on everything he does.**

That was certainly a comforting thought to have first thing in the morning. Before you can respond to the first text another one comes in.

**So how was your night with Jumin? Was it pleasurable? lololololol**

Of course, Luciel couldn't resist making a comment about that this early. After a quick conversation with Luciel about security measures and your night with the Trust Fund Kid you decided to order breakfast. It was such an amazing thing to have the option to order just about anything you wanted for breakfast compared to having to eat Honey Buddha Chips for breakfast. After you ordered and ate your meal you decided to try and watch TV again. There was still nothing interesting on, with the amount of channels Jumin had on his TV there should've been something remotely interesting to watch. Luckily your boredom was interrupted by a message from Zen.

**JAEHEE JUST TOLD ME YOU SPENT THE NIGHT AT JUMIN'S HOUSE!! I THOUGHT HE DIDN'T LIKE PEOPLE BEING IN THE SAME HOUSE IF THEY'RE NOT MARRIED!**

**WAIT.**

**DID YOU MARRY HIM LAST NIGHT?**

You reassured Zen that you were indeed not married to Jumin and that you were safe. You also had to deal with him repeating that all men were wolves and that it is a bad idea to spend the night at a man's house. This went on for a solid 3 minutes. Finally, you were able to change the topic of conversation to Yoosung being released and what might happen.

**I'm not sure what I'll do but if he comes after me I'll run to Luciel's house like you did.**

After a few more messages Zen had to go back to rehearsal. The conversation was a good distraction from the boredom you had been facing. Eventually you just put on a movie for background noise while you looked at various things on your phone. By the time the movie you had on was over you decided that maybe you should go to the lower floors of Jumin's building to look for something to do. There had to be something to do in a building with this many floors. First you decided to try and message Jumin about looking at the lower floors and to see which ones had something to do. He quickly responded.

**There should be a list of the floors in my room. Take a bodyguard with you.**

After looking at the list of floors you found in the bedside table drawer you settled on going to the two floors with shops. Even if you couldn't buy anything from the shop you could still look around and kill some time. As if knowing your plans Jumin sent you another message.

**If you go to the shops go ahead and buy some clothes. Since all your belongings are still in Yoosung's apartment it might be nice to have a fresh change of clothes instead of borrowing mine or wearing the same thing again.**

The idea of having expensive clothes was certainly appealing, but your first priority was finding clothes that were comfortable since you had no idea when you would get your stuff from Yoosung's apartment.

 You rode the elevator down to the shops with a body guard in tow. It felt so strange to have someone so large and intimidating follow you around while you shopped. It made you feel like one of the rich women you always saw on TV or the Internet. Then again those women had bodyguards to protect them from people like Yoosung. As you found clothing and added to the bags you were already carrying you wondered how Jumin was doing. You wondered if he was stuck in some boring meeting about profits and performances, not that there was anything wrong with his performance, but you put those thoughts elsewhere for now.   

 By the time you were done shopping and riding the elevator back up to the penthouse Yoosung had tried to call you 4 times. This brought his total of attempted calls that day to 7. On one of the calls he had left a voice mail that you weren't sure you wanted to listen to. That one voicemail could contain anything, from a blubbering apology to bold threats of violence. The curiosity started to eat at you. You got into the penthouse and set your bags down next to a wall before sitting on the sofa with Elizabeth 3rd. The voicemail was still bothering you. It hadn't even been 5 minutes since you saw it in your notifications and it was already bothering you to no end. Maybe you should listen to it when Jumin gets home? It would make you feel better to not have to listen to it alone if it is indeed some kind of threat. 

You sent a message to Jumin asking when he would be home. His response came fairly quickly once again.

**I could be home within the hour if you wanted. All I have left to do today is paper work and I could just give it to Assistant Kang.**

You told him that would be great and you hoped to see him soon. Not only would you listen to the voicemail with him but lately Jumin has been a relaxing presence for you despite the problems he's caused. Anything from just sitting and talking with him to being between the sheets with him. With Jumin you feel something you never felt with Yoosung. There are a lot of things you've felt with Jumin that you never felt with Yoosung. While you were lost in thought you didn't hear the elevator doors open signifying Jumin's arrival. It wasn't until he spoke up that you realized he was there.

"So is there a reason you wanted me home so early?"

"Oh yeah. Um welcome home. I wanted you to listen to a voicemail Yoosung left. I haven't listened to it yet because I was waiting for you."

"Of course. First, let me take off my tie and feed Elizabeth."

Once you were both sitting down together you pulled up the voicemail on your phone, but as you were pressing play a call from Yoosung popped up on screen. It appeared too quickly for you to stop your finger from answering. You looked at Jumin with a mortified look on your face as you heard Yoosung's voice.

"Oh wow you actually picked up! I hope you're not with Luciel. Or that woman stealing rich kid. I don't think I could handle hearing his voice if you're with him."

Jumin looked over at you with deviousness very clear in his eyes. You leaned over and whispered to him.

_"Jumin you better not provoke him."_

The deviousness was not completely gone from his eyes.

"Yoosung I'm right here and I can here you loud and clear."

All you could do is look at Jumin with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. He didn't even look back at you as he continued provoking Yoosung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me forever to write, but I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Thanks for reading!!


	12. Anthurium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin can't stay quiet and that's bad. Also Luciel is once again the best friend ever.

"I can't believe you're spending time with him! Can't you see he's tearing us apart! All I want is for us to be together. Is that too much to ask?" You could hear Yoosung's voice slowly getting shakier. You looked over at Jumin and he had a smug look like a cat that just caught a mouse. You couldn't believe him. 

Jumin leaned in to the phone. "Oh sweet little Yoosung, what could you even do to stop me if I did steal her? You're just a college student who survives off cheap processed foods and caffeine. Besides, I didn't steal her in the first place she came to me, but I do intend to keep her, unlike you." 

Once again you were shocked. Jumin was provoking Yoosung like that. This was certainly a side of him you had never seen before. Yoosung started to angrily say something but you didn't get a chance to hear what he had to say. Jumin just smiled and said goodbye before promptly hanging up the call. You put your phone away, stood up, and slapped Jumin across the face. Then you wordlessly grabbed and expensive coat you had bought earlier and walked into the elevator. As the elevator doors were closing you saw Jumin try to rush to stop the elevator, but he was too late to stop the elevator. On the way down you texted Luciel.

**Hey come pick me up. I'll be in the lobby of Jumin's building. I'll tell you why in the car.**

Luciel responded with a quick response of:

**k**

It was enough to tell you he would be there soon. Not long after you sat down in the lobby the elevator that goes up to the penthouse opened and Jumin stepped out. He saw you sitting in a chair by a plant in the lobby and made his way to you. He got down on his knees and put his hands on the armrests of the chair before looking you in the eyes. It was quite possibly the most emotion you had ever seen on his face outside of the bedroom. He just looked ridiculously distressed. His normal calm cool self was a far cry from what you saw in front of you.

"What did I do? Tell me and I'll make it up to you immediately I swear. Anything you want. Just name it and I'll do it."

Before answering him, you went right next to his ear and harshly whispered. "Jumin you know very well what you just did. That kind of behavior is inexcusable. I'll give you some time to think about it." 

He just looked at you as if you had slapped him again. Your phone vibrated, it was a message from Luciel.

**I'm outside the building.**

You stood up from the chair and Jumin, still on his knees, backed up. Before walking out the door you had one more thing to say to him before you walked away.

"Don't expect me to come back tonight."

Jumin just watched you leave while he was in the lobby on his knees not caring about the scene you two had just caused. Later while Jumin was pouring his feelings into a glass of wine he got a message from Jaehee about the ordeal in the lobby.

* * *

 

**Mr. Han why are there so many stories on social media about a fight you had with a mystery woman today? Some claim she was your mistress or secret girlfriend. Your father already tried to call me and tell you to congratulate you on having a woman in your penthouse.**

Rather than fill Jaehee in on what had happened Jumin just sent back a simple text.

**I rather not think about it right now Assistant Kang**

On the way to Luciel's house once again you angrily recounted what transpired between you and Jumin. It was certainly a stupid move on his part and you had even warned him not to do anything. It seemed that by the end of your rant Luciel fully agreed with you.

“You know I totally see why you wanted to leave. I mean I guess he has the nickname of trust fund _kid_ for a reason. Provoking Yoosung was pretty damn childish if you ask me.”

All you did was nod in agreement as you let your thoughts distract you. As the ride went on your thoughts drifted. All you could think about was the mess you were in and how you got into it, which seemed to be a very popular topic as of late. You let your wandering mind continue until you arrived at Luciel's house and got out of the car.

"Hey, let me know if you want snacks or anything or a proper meal. Oh and, um, you can just use my room I can sleep on the couch."

You thanked Luciel for his hospitality before going to his room and laying down. You didn't even bother to go under the covers at first. All you wanted to do for a good few minutes was decompress on the bed. If you kept laying there you probably would've fallen asleep but your phone vibrated before you could drift off to sleep. It was Zen.

**Hey, did you hear about what happened with Jumin? He's all over the tabloids right now!**

You had a pretty good guess as to what was being reported on in the tabloids. Despite that you decided you didn't want to talk about Jumin now seeing as you were still mad at him. So, you responded to Zen with that in mind.

**Yeah, I know what happened.**

This seemed to only encourage him further.

**Oh yeah, I forgot you're staying with him right now! So, are the stories about you and that trust fund kid?**

You wanted to end the conversation as quickly as possible now.

**Yeah they are and I don't want to talk about it.**

That seemed to get the message across since all you got in response was something along the lines of I have rehearsal now and we can talk later. As soon as you exited the conversation your phone started ringing. It was always a mystery to you how the members of the RFA always managed to call you right after texting someone. It was Jaehee and you weren't sure if you wanted to pick up but you ultimately decided to answer.

“Sorry to bother you right now but can I ask you something?”  
You had a feeling that you knew what Jaehee was going to ask you about.

“Go ahead.” You tried to mask the mild annoyance in your voice.

“Do you know anything about what happened to Mr. Han today? I know you were with him today so I want to know if you know what’s going on.”

You paused to form a response.

“Are you talking about what happened in the lobby this afternoon?”

“Yes.”

You sighed before speaking again

“Well I can tell you that those stories are somewhat true.” You paused. “The mystery woman is actually me.” Telling Jaehee that didn’t help ease your situation.

“Oh! I see. Well that explains why Mr. Han is acting so cold. If he’s acting like this into tomorrow it will certainly give me more work.” You heard her let out an exasperated sigh. “Is there anything else you can tell me?”

Not wanting to give the poor woman more work you decided to give her a few more details.

“All I want to say is that this is all Jumin’s fault. He overstepped a boundary I had clearly placed. I definitely won’t be going back to the penthouse tonight.” There was certainly an edge to your voice now.

You heard Jaehee gasp on the other end. “Wait did he try to make some sort of, um, unwanted advance of some kind?” She almost sounded angry on the other end.

“No. No. Nothing like that!” There was a strong emphasis on that last word. “He just did something I told him not to do. That’s all.”

“Well I think I have my answer now. I have some work to do still so I’ll call you later. Goodbye!”

With that Jaehee hung up.

After killing time with your phone for a while you decided to finally get out of Luciel’s bed to go grab a snack. You made your way to the kitchen where you once again only found chips and soda. It probably would have been more shocking to see anything other than that in Luciel’s kitchen. Then you remembered Luciel saying something about ordering food or getting snacks. Luciel was sitting at his computer typing away, he was so focused he didn’t even notice you walk in. You went up next to him and tapped on his shoulder.

“Ah you surprised me. I almost forgot you were here.” He let out a nervous laugh before adjusting the way he was sitting. “So, I’m guessing you’re hungry?”

“Yeah I am. I don’t understand how you survive on just chips and soda.”

“Easily. Anyway.” Luciel pulled out his phone. “What should we order?”

“Are there any places you recommend?” Not knowing the area Luciel lived in you didn’t know what was around to pick from. Perhaps there was some place he knew of that was good.

“I think my maid once mentioned a good pizza place in Gil-dong, wanna try it?”

“Sure.” You simply shrugged in agreement while Luciel started to call the place.

It didn’t take long for the pizza to arrive but it did take another 15 minutes to get the poor delivery person through Luciel’s security system. Once they got through the security and successfully delivered the pizza Luciel gave them a very generous tip. Seeing the delivery person’s face light up after getting a wad of cash seemed to make Luciel feel better after putting them through so much just to deliver a pizza. The delivery person left with a huge smile on their face while you opened the pizza box.

Instead of sitting at the table and eating the pizza you and Luciel decided to sit in the living room and watch the local news while eating.

The woman on the screen faced the camera and shuffled her papers before speaking. “Let’s look at today’s trending stories. The story in the number 3 spot is about a local man who helped stop a crime in a mall today.”

The news anchor continued to talk about the man who stopped a shoplifter while you and Luciel peacefully ate pizza on the couch. She then moved on to a story about a new up and coming gamer whose symbol was a pink rabbit face. After that the anchor turned to a different camera to talk about the top trending story.

“The number one trending story today was of course the mystery woman who was spotted with South Korea’s most eligible bachelor, Jumin Han.”

Hearing this made you shift in your seat while a pizza slice was halfway in your mouth.

The woman continued speaking, completely oblivious to you. “Reports say that Mr. Han was spotted in the lobby of his building with a woman dressed in expensive clothing. It was then reported that the two had some sort of disagreement before the woman angrily left in an expensive sports car. Although not much is known about the woman some claim she may be a frequent attendee of Mr. Han’s charity parties.”

Luciel put his pizza down to pick up the TV remote. He silently changed the channel to a comedy about astronauts on the space station.

 

“This show is one of my favorites.” Luciel set down the remote and continued eating his slice of pizza.

After you finished the slice you were working on during the news story, you got up and went back to Luciel’s room without a word. You pulled back the covers and went under hoping to fall asleep quickly. At least if you were asleep you wouldn't have to hear about your problems being broadcast on TV.

Still in the living room Luciel sat there with his phone in his hands staring at it blankly. It was hard for him not knowing how to help the situation. He knew that cracking jokes and pestering other RFA members like usual wouldn’t help the situation. After a few moments of deliberation Luciel decided it was best to check on you and see how you were doing. He finally got up and put away the pizza in the fridge before going to his room where you were staying.

* * *

 

You weren't having much luck with falling asleep. All you had done was lay there with your thoughts running wild. At first you didn't notice Luciel enter the room. It wasn't until he sat down on the bed that you realized he was there. For a few moments no one spoke, there was only silence and a small amount of tension in the air. Luciel cleared his throat and you turned to face him.

“Sorry if I, uh, woke you up.”

You stayed silent, unsure on where the conversation was going.

“I came to see how you were doing. I know the past few days have been a lot and it's probably stressing you out but I totally understand and- “

You cut off Luciel’s rambling by putting your finger to his lips and he just looked at you with wide eyes.

“Calm down Luciel. You make it sound like you're the one with incredible relationship problems.” You took your finger away from Luciel’s lips to let him speak again.

“I wanted to come here and comfort you but it looks like it’s the other way around.” Luciel chuckled awkwardly.

You gave him a small smile out of pity and looked at him. “Thank you for helping me through all this. I don't think I've had a chance to say that yet, or at least properly thanked you.”

Luciel smiled back at you, “Don't worry about it I just want to help out a friend in her time of need.”

“You're too good to me Luciel. I don't deserve a friend like you.” You looked away at the bed trying to avoid his gaze.

“No, don't say that. Don't be hard on yourself like that.” Luciel put his hand on your cheek and tried to get you to face him again. “You haven't done anything wrong it's going to be ok.”

Once again you were silent and you tried to avoid Luciel’s gaze. He was looking at you like a concerned parent. With your eyes still facing the sheets you barely whispered, “You're too good to me Luciel.”

Instead of chiding you Luciel just quietly embraced you and held you before gently swaying back and forth. It wasn't what you expected from the usually bubbly and childish 707 of the RFA, but it was what you needed from your dear friend Luciel.

Finally, he broke the silence, “This might be a bit weird but I'm gonna go get ready for bed then I'll come back and sleep here as a friendly presence if that's fine with you.”

All you did was nod in agreement. At this point you were too exhausted both physically and emotionally to speak. After seeing your agreement Luciel gently let go of you and went to get ready for bed. It wasn't long before he returned and it was almost jarring to see Luciel without his signature hoodie outside of an RFA party.

Luciel slipped under the covers with you and smiled sheepishly,” I’m not a sleep cuddler or anything so don't worry about that, unless you want me to hold on to you in which case it's no problem I just don't want to overstep any boundaries or anything it's just- “

For the second time that night you quieted Luciel by putting your finger to his lips. Then you leaned over to him and whispered goodnight before turning around with your back facing him. Luciel took the hint and turned around as well. You both tried to fall asleep while thoughts of the day raced through your minds. Eventually you both drifted off to sleep and everything was quiet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was in progress for so long and the only reason for that is because between the last chapter and this one I fell out of the fandom. I got back into Mystic Messenger a little bit over my vacation so I'm going to continue this story. I'll update this when I can but my inspiration comes and goes so no promises. I do all my writing from 11pm to 2am so sorry for any and all mistakes.  
> Thanks for sticking with me guys.


	13. Goldenrod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments and the unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very unedited sorry about that.

**Mr. Han you have to come into work today, you have a full schedule of meetings.**

After the fiasco in the lobby Jumin Han was refusing to go to work. He was still feeling out of sorts and not at all fit to do his job the next morning.

**No.**

This refusal to work was giving his assistant quite the morning mess to deal with. The day’s schedule was filled to the brim with meetings and interviews and it was even more chaotic with the paparazzi outside trying to get information on the mystery woman from yesterday.

Most news stories only have so long before they fizzle out and the public moves on, but when Jumin Han and “his mysterious RFA charity” are in the news it’s always a big story.

 

Since the RFA’s first party the public has been fascinated by it and always wondered why so many important people gathered for a charity shrouded in mystery. Then after the parties ended for a short period, most people forgot about them. Interest once again skyrocketed when the parties continued with you at the helm. Although the public always saw the RFA as Jumin’s charity which added to the mystery for the public. With your second party happening just days ago interest in the RFA was already high. This was the perfect storm to attract so much press for just a problem between friends.

**Mr. Han you must come into work today. If you truly cannot be here then you can leave early after your meetings are finished.**

For someone who isn't used to dealing with emotions suddenly having them was scary and confusing. Scared and confused was the exact opposite of how Jumin wanted to be feeling that morning. Only ten minutes later Jumin pours himself a glass of wine and texts Jaehee his decision.

**I will be there late this morning. If I run late to a meeting blame it on traffic.**

On the other end Jaehee breathes a sigh of relief and goes to prepare documents and slideshows. While Jaehee was off doing morning preparations the paparazzi was still downstairs and had caught word of Jumin’s tardiness. This of course led to more rumors that made it to front pages and trending tabs.

 

* * *

 

When you woke up the next morning Luciel was still in the bed next to you and you had a moment of panic in your half asleep fog trying to remember why he was there. He was awake and looking at his phone and he hadn't realized you were awake yet. At least it wasn't an empty bed again. Once you woke up enough you nudged Luciel.

“Oh! Good morning how'd you sleep.”

You just look at Luciel and wait to see what he has to say.

“I’m guessing I should go get breakfast now. Is there anything in particular you want?”

It takes you a moment to think it over.

“I think I rather have something delivered or we could both go out somewhere for breakfast.”

Luciel puts down his phone and looks thoughtful for a second.

“Well if we go somewhere we have to get ready like normal people, but if we order something I don't have to put pants on.” Luciel looked at you over his glasses on that last part.

“Hm you make a convincing argument. I guess I'll be ordering something.” You got your phone out and started to search for breakfast places that delivered.

 

After eating your delivered breakfast nothing really happened. Luciel went to his computer room for work and you just sat on the sofa looking at your phone. Other than the odd text from Yoosung every few hours no one had contacted you so far that day. By the time lunch rolled around the only change was that you were now sitting at the kitchen table. It was a slow day but in the best way. Having one day with no major life altering event so far was a nice change of pace. Then the quiet was interrupted by your ringtone.

It was about four in the afternoon and you were getting a call from Jumin. Part of you was surprised he took this long to call you. Over twenty four hours had passed since you’d last spoke to him. You picked up on the third ring.

“Hello?”

“Hello.” Jumin sounded mildly annoyed.

Now it was your turn to sound annoyed, “ I was expecting you to call sooner than this.”

“I was waiting for you to call me.”

“Well I didn’t want to interrupt you at work.”

Jumin let out a small huff “ I know what I did is inexcusable but I can make it up to you.”

“I don’t know if I’m ready to forgive you yet.”

“Please give me a chance at the very least.”

You said nothing.

“I. I just.”

He paused.

“I want you back.” You could hear the desperation in his voice.

You continued to stay silent.

“Hello? Are you still listening?” Jumin almost sounded panicked.

“Yeah I’m still here. I’m just not really moved by what you said.”

Now it was Jumin’s turn to stay silent and wait.

“It’s just that sometimes it feels like you’re not talking to me as a person.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I don’t know. I guess it’s almost like.” You let out a sigh of frustration and then took a moment to collect your thoughts. “Right now it feels like you’re talking to me like I’m a possession or a pet and not a person. You can’t just say you want me and expect me to go running back to you.”

Jumin took a moment before speaking. “I see. If that’s how you feel then I’ll just give you more time to think about things.” Jumin sounded like his cold and detached self again.

“Jumin I didn’t leave so that I could think. I left so that you could think.” He was essentially putting words in your mouth and you weren’t about to let him get away with that.

“How can I think of anything other than you? Between the media reminding me of yesterday and not having you next to me you’re all I can think about.” His cold tone had melted a bit now.

“Don’t expect me to go to your penthouse tonight if that’s what you’re trying to accomplish.” This came out harsher than you intended but you didn’t try to correct yourself.

“I take it you’ll spend the night with Luciel then.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“It’s the safest option right now.”

“Would it be out of line if I were to visit you?”

You had a feeling you knew what Jumin was after now. “Listen, if you’re just trying to get me back just so you can sleep with me then just forget about it. Get someone else to suck you off tonight.”

After that you heard Jumin hang up.

 

* * *

 

 

He didn’t know if it was out of rage or out of embarrassment but Jumin ended the call. The conversation didn’t go the way he hoped it would. Originally he wanted to call you to see how you were doing but his rationality left him. It was as if hearing your voice almost immediately flustered him. He was acting like a horny teenager rather than the composed adult he needed to be.

Jumin left his phone on the coffee table and got up to pour a glass of wine. The stress of a relationship, if it could even be considered that, was too much. Here was the proud chairman of C&R reduced to just another guy drinking over the girl he can’t have, but maybe that was his problem. He was trying to have you. Perhaps that was the wrong angle.

Now Jumin was pacing back and forth with his wine glass in hand and his sleeves rolled up. If trying to have you wasn’t working then maybe he needed to try something different. Although before he could get too deep in thought Jumin’s phone went off and snapped him back to reality. It was a text from Yoosung.

**So you can’t keep her either I see.**

It wasn’t what Jumin expected to see from him at all. How would he even know that he was having problems with you. Then a thought occurred to him.

**The media doesn’t always have the full story.**

As if knowing what Jumin would say Yoosung responded seconds later.

**You’re right. They only have half of it.**

This was all incredibly suspicious. Then again these could all just be lucky guesses on his part but that seemed unlikely. Before Jumin could respond Yoosung sent another message.

**Do you know who will be sleeping with you tonight then if it isn’t her?**

Now Jumin was essentially in a state of panic. He closed out of the conversation and called Luciel.

Before Luciel could even say hello Jumin began to speak.

“Yoosung tapped into our conversation.”

“Wait. What?”

“I believe he hacked me or the messenger’s calling function.”

“Come over immediately. It might not be safe to make calls then.”

“Understood.”

Jumin hung up and started to put on his suit jacket and fix his appearance somewhat. While combing his hair he called his driver and went downstairs. Within minutes Jumin was in the car and telling Driver Kim where to go.

 

* * *

 

 

“I know you might not want to hear this but I have some bad news and I have more bad news.”

You looked at Luciel in confusion at his sudden statement. He was obviously distressed.

“What do mean? What happened Luciel?”

“Well you see we have a bit of a situation.” He paused “Jumin is on his way and-“

“WHAT?!” You stood up and almost screamed before turning to a harsh whisper as if someone else was around. “What do you mean Jumin is on his way? Didn’t you hear the argument I had earlier with him?”

“Well there’s a reason he’s coming.”

“It better be a damn good one.” You sat with your arms crossed

“The messenger might have been hacked.”

“Aren’t you like the best hacker in the world? How is that even possible?” Luciel’s bad news was sending you through a range of emotions.

“I don’t know but Jumin is the one who alerted me to it and we can’t talk about it over the phone for obvious reasons so he’s coming here.”

“That makes sense I guess.”

“If you don’t want to face him I suggest you hide in my room until he’s gone.”

“I will.” With that you got up from where you were and quickly made your way to Luciel’s room to hide from Jumin.

The very idea of the messenger being hacked seemed impossible to you. How could someone hack something made by a hacker? They have to either match or surpass Luciel’s skills to pull off something like that. You were tempted to talk to Jaehee about the potential hack and the situation with Jumin but you paused. It wasn’t even safe to do that if it was a hack. It would give away sensitive information about Jumin and possibly the RFA. That was something you weren’t about to risk.

From Luciel’s room you could hear his elaborate security system being worked through. Jumin was here now and making his way to the door. Maybe it would be a good idea to go talk to him while he’s here. Then again you were still mad at him. By now he was inside and talking with Luciel. You just went back to looking at your phone. Not ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Hoping it wasn’t Jumin behind the door you opened it.

“Hey we’re gonna have an emergency RFA meeting as soon as everyone can get here. Excluding Yoosung for, uh, obvious reasons.” Luciel gave you a half smile.

“I’ll be out in a bit.” You closed the door and went to the bathroom.

You were trying to psych yourself up in the mirror. This seemed like it would be one hell of a meeting. Once you felt ready enough you exited the bathroom and grabbed your phone before leaving Luciel’s room. Out in the living room was Jumin and Luciel scrutinizing something on a laptop. Luciel looked up and acknowledged you while Jumin’s stayed glued to the screen. You took a seat on the sofa and waited for Zen, Jaehee, and possibly V to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the ungodly hours of the morning. More chapters are in the works so keep an eye out!   
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
